wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugar Rush Speedway
Sugar Rush Speedway is an online game that is an adaption of the fictional game in Wreck-It Ralph called Sugar Rush. The player's objective is be one of the top three racers to cross the finish line on four challenging speedways. Neither the recolors nor Vanellope Von Schweetz are playable. Tracks *Sweet Ride (Easy) *Cakeway (Medium) *Frosty Rally (Hard) *Sugar Rush (Extreme) Playable characters Default Characters *Minty *Minty Sakura (Japanese Version) *Snowanna *Candlehead *Crumbelina Unlockable Characters *Taffyta (Sweet Ride) *Jubileena (Sweet Ride) *Gloyd (Cakeway) *Swizzle (Cakeway) *Rancis (Frosty Rally) *Adorabeezle (Frosty Rally) *King Candy (Code: King Candy; 7eleven for the Japanese version) Gameplay Like Mario Kart games, Sugar Rush Speedway allows you to choose Minty, Snowanna, Candlehead, and Crumbelina from the start of the game and race your way through four challenging speedways as you avoid and use items such as Sticky Slicks and Cherry Bombs. All four speedway's have three races. Their the same circuit but the first is the original, the second is backwards and the third is mirrored. Keyboard Configuration Keys with word for Windows laptop/computer. Gas: Up key (with Pg Up word) Steering: Left and Right key (with home and end word) Brake: Down key (Pg dn word) Items There are several Power-ups within the game, each with their own unique affect. *'Sugar Rush': Speed boost *'Cherry Bomb': Explodes when someone hits it *'Sticky Slick': Slows whomever hits it *'Syrup Puddle': Prevents steering *'Sweet Seekers': Hits the racer in front of you; goes backwards if you are in first. It can be odd sometimes. If you're in third going around a bend, it may aim for first place, depending on your angle. Glitches/Bugs There are a few glitches in the game that can be achieved very easily. *If you press the T key on your keyboard, you will get an item and so will the other racers. While this can be useful at times it's not recommended as the other racers will get an item which is usually a Sweet Seeker. *If you turn around and go the wrong way you will be able to use infinite boost. *You can fall into the ground and it's possible to do this when you get hit by the sweet seekers after you press the T key. *In the second race of Frosty Rally, the racers seem to make a jump off a ramp then glitch back to the ramp. *Opponents can sometimes glitch into 1st without passing the player. *After the player finishes the first race of Sugar Rush, when they click next to see their final scores, Gloyd Orangeboar and Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey for unknown reasons are being moved to 9th and 10th place, even if they placed higher other than 9th and 10th place. Other versions There is a no-longer-available Japanese version of the online game, which is virtually identical other than language changes but includes Minty Sakura as opposed to Minty Zaki. The Wreck-It Ralph Storybook app for iOS devices includes a version of the game within it. A similar version to that contained in Storybook Deluxe is the Sugar Rush app for Leap Motion, which is available for Mac OSX and Windows and does not require the Leap Motion to run. Other apps and games include tie-in games such as Sweet Climber and Candy Cane Catapult. Playing offline On April 20, 2014, a fan of the film put the game on YouTube. It is possible to download the game from any Disney site that still has it. A program that can run unity3D files (Mozilla Firefox and Shubus Viewer have these abilities, among other programs) is needed to run the game. In some downloaded versions, textures may be messed up (which is the case for the Japanese version of the game since it tries to load the English texture files instead) or King Candy does not appear due to something preventing the ability enter codes. Trivia *The palette swaps and Vanellope are the only racers in the movie that don't appear in the browser-based version. Fans believe that Vanellope didn't appear because it would be a major spoiler for those who hadn't seen the movie at the time. *Even though Sweet Seekers appear in the game, they don't look anything like they do in the movie. The Sweet Seekers that appear in the movie look like Red Hots, and the Sweet Seekers that appear in the game look like mini missiles. *There is a similar version of this game available on the Wreck-It Ralph Storybook Deluxe App. * Gumball Gorge doesn't appear in the game. * Sugar Rush Speedway has some parts in the movie that didn't appear in the browser based version. * Ice Cream Cannons are the only power-ups that appeared in the movie but that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *The syrup puddle is not present in the app version. *Despite the fact that the app version has gotten a few upgrades, Vanellope still doesn't seem to be playable, and King Candy also does not appear. *Vanellope could be unplayable as a reference to the movie, where her code is detached. *If you press the letter T, you will get a power up, but you can see two power ups. The second one can be activated by collecting the same power-up. *Most of the racers' karts could possibly be intended to resemble their concept art, rather than their official designs in the film. *The final course Sugar Rush could possibly be intended to resemble the concept art of the island which may explain why Rainbow Road and Gumball Gorge were not put into the course. *Sweet Ride could possibly be the main area of Sugar Rush — in the film, it takes place in a large area full of various candies, Oreos, and other candy-related sweets. *In 2017, the full game of Sugar Rush Speedway can no longer be played. It will only allow you to do the first race of Sweet Ride along with Minty, Snowanna, Candlehead, and Crumbelina. **In 2018, Disney fully removed Sugar Rush Speedway which means the entire game can also no longer be played. **Not only that, Unity has finally become to block their content on Disney's website. **There is always the app version of the game. It's the same game, but it's also the full game. *King Candy and Rancis Fluggerbutter are the fastest racers in the game, but King Candy has better sweetness making him a faster racer by gameplay. *Some of the racers' stats don't match to their official stats, despite most racers like Minty, Adorabeezle, Jubileena and Swizzle don't come with official stats. *In the Sugar Rush app there is only one lap in each race and the syrup puddle item was removed. *The game may focus on the concept art of Sugar Rush since most of the racers' karts were possibly intended to resemble their concept art, rather than their official designs in the film and the final course Sugar Rush was possibly be intended to resemble the concept art of the island which may explain why Rainbow Road and Gumball Gorge were not put into the course. *A couple of the models can be downloaded here. * However, Snowanna's body is very low in her kart, placing more emphasis on her afro (to the point that at a glance she might appear to have no face and to simply be an afro sticking out of a kart). ** This may be an attempt to make her resemble the concept art of her in her kart, which also features her afro prominently sticking out from her kart like a mound of snow cone. * It may also be due to the fact that only one face/body was used in the game—one designed to look most like Adorabeezle Winterpop. While this face could be copied to most of the other racers without being too noticeable, due to her skin color it may have been extremely noticeable to have this face visible on Snowanna (due/similar to the concept art, Snowanna's face is not visible becuase of her colorful visor). * Since 2017, Sugar Rush Speedway has suffered a serious error: "NullReferenceExcpetion: Object reference not set to an instance of an object > PostRaceManager.Awake()". This stops the score system from appearing at the end of the race and prevents the player from continuing. * Crumbelina will not appear as an opponent if the player is playing as King Candy. Gallery All Sugar Rush racers.png|All racers that appear in the game (including Minty Sakura who only appears in the Japanese version of the movie). Sugar rush speedway.png|The game's title screen. Option screen.png|Option screen. Cherry Bomb.png|A Cherry Bomb Power-Up. Sweet seeker.png|A Sweet Seeker Power-Up. Sticky Slip.png|A Sticky Slick Power-Up. Syrup puddle.png|A Syrup Puddle Power-Up. Sugar rush.png|A Sugar Rush Power-Up. Jubileena race.png|Jubileena in her Cherriot. Minty Sakura in Sugar rush Speedway.png|Minty Sakura in the Japanese version of the game. Adora.png|Adorabeezle in Frosty Rally. Snowanna1.png|Snowanna in Sugar Rush. Taffyta in frosty rally.png|Taffyta in Frosty Rally. Minty1.png|Minty in Cakeway. Candle.png|Candlehead in Sweet Ride. App icon for sugar rush.png|The app's icon SugarRushAppp.png|Sweet Ride in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SugarRushAppp1.png|Sugar Rush in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SRS app3.png|Frosty Rally in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway SRS app5.png|The kart bakery in the app version SugarRushAppp1.png|Sugar Rush in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway Winning Game Screen.PNG|Winning Game Message Taffyta-0.jpg|Cakeway in the app version of Sugar Rush Speedway Videos SUGAR RUSH Racer 6, "The Eskimo" Adorabeezle Winterpop|Gameplay as Adorabeezle SUGAR RUSH Racer 8, Candlehead|Gameplay as Candlehead SUGAR RUSH Racer 1, "The Ringmaster" Crumbelina DiCaramello|Gameplay as Crumbelina SUGAR RUSH Racer 5, "Candy Pig" Gloyd Orangeboar|Gameplay as Gloyd SUGAR RUSH Racer 9, "Pie racer" Jubileena Bingbing|Gameplay as Jubileena SUGAR RUSH Racer 4, "TURBO" King Candy|Gameplay as King Candy SUGAR RUSH Racer 10, "Attitude" Minty Zaki|Gameplay as Minty SUGAR RUSH Racer 3, "Butterfingers" Rancis Fluggerbutter|Gameplay as Rancis SUGAR RUSH Racer 7, "Hair With Flair" Snowanna Rainbeau|Gameplay as Snowanna SUGAR RUSH Racer 2, "The Swizz" Swizzle Malarkey|Gameplay as Swizzle SUGAR RUSH Racer 11, "Serious Competition" Taffyta Muttonfudge|Gameplay as Taffyta Play Through - Wreck It Ralph - Sugar Rush Speedway Category:Media Category:Sugar Rush es:Sugar Rush Speedway